Bang! Headshot!
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Drabble for NaruSasu day.  Sasuke and Naruto chilling together and playing playstation. Shounen-ai. Rated for language.


**If you have y!gallery, get your butt over there and check out the awesome drawing skully did that partners with this...**

**If not... use your imagination XD**

**Happy NaruSasu Day 2010!  
**_

* * *

The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport develops 882 KW (1,200 hp) at 6,400 rpm and 1,500 Nm of torque at 3 000-5 000 rpm. The top speed of the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, which is also the record for a production model, is 415 km/h._

Suddenly, a flurry of button-bashing erupted to Naruto's right, and his eyes strayed off the line to just stare through the page of his magazine. The sounds of clicking continued for several seconds, before subsiding, followed by a low, malicious snicker.

Naruto rolled his eyes, before training them back on the page, eager to learn more about the beautiful orange and black machine in the pictures.

_The car can actually go a lot faster, but it's limited for customer safety. The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport needs 2.5 seconds to reach 100 km/h, 7.3 seconds to reach 200 km/h and 16.7 seconds to reach 300 km/h. Its gearbox shift time is 0.1 seconds._

"Fuck!"

The magazine dropped onto Naruto's face, the car's picture kissing his nose. The words blurred at this proximity to his eyes, and he stared at the page unseeingly for a minute as yet more button-bashing ensued from the edge of the bed.

"Fucking deserved it, shithead."

Naruto snorted into his magazine face mask before pulling it off his face and tossing it to the side where it smacked the headboard before falling on the pillows. His feet dangled over the side of the bed as he rolled onto his stomach, the soft material of the comforter caressing his bare skin where his undershirt had ridden up. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been open," he advised with a chuckle.

Sasuke's head turned minutely to the left as he sent a dark glare over his shoulder at Naruto, before he returned to the task at hand.

Killing twelve year old Americans online is important business after all.

Naruto pushed himself up onto his elbows a little bit, looking over Sasuke's head to see the television. Currently all that he could see was a graphically created wall, the pixilation showing somewhat because of the proximity.

Sasuke's breathing was deep and even, and though Naruto couldn't see his face, he knew a frown of concentration was furrowing the skin between his eyebrows. The controller to the PS3 was held deftly in pale, long-fingered hands, thumb poised over the analog stick and one finger resting on the trigger button.

From the TV came the simulated sound of gunfire. Sasuke tensed, and unconsciously, Naruto did with him, taking in a sharp breath. This is why he tried not to watch Sasuke play COD. He got just as into it as his boyfriend.

The gunfire ceased, and Sasuke reacted immediately. The screen blurred as he stepped out from behind the pillar and immediately the screen changed to the view through the sight down the barrel. His fingers moving with expert dexterity, Sasuke located the shooter in seconds and pulled the trigger. The player's head exploded, killing him instantly.

"Heh, take that fucker," Sasuke growled as his character shifted back into his hiding place atop one of the derelict buildings in the arena.

"You probably just ruined some kid's day," Naruto pointed out, chuckling at how into the game Sasuke always got.

"Shouldn't play Death Match then, should he?"

And then there was silence as he waited for his next opening.

Naruto flopped back down on the bed, partly watching the gameplay and otherwise looking at the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke's hair was throwing off strange blues from the light of the television, making it look even more shiny and soft. Naruto wanted to touch it, but didn't dare for fear of breaking Sasuke's concentration.

He didn't mind though. He was perfectly content with this. It felt... comfortable. Even if Sasuke wouldn't let him join in 'cause he got in the way.

There was only one player left now, and they too were a sniper like Sasuke. Naruto watched in fascination as the two character played a hide and seek dance with each other, looking for openings.

All of a sudden, Sasuke's character sprinted down the stairs and began to run through the building he had been hiding on top of.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Naruto protested, sitting up straight. "He'll kill you!"

"I know where he is," Sasuke said dismissively, as if that helped matters. His character had reached the doorway and now he was running across the open area of the map. There was a crack in the air and the screen edges turned a little red. Sasuke's frown deepened and he directed his player into another building.

Naruto had no idea where the other sniper was, or what Sasuke was doing. He watched in avid suspense as Sasuke took the stairs before running down a darkened corridor. He came upon a balcony that overlooked the open area.

Naruto made a sound of realisation as he saw a player crouched down behind the balcony wall, a sniper gun in hand. And he was facing the other way.

"Get him!" Naruto shrieked, clapping his hands over his mouth when he realised how excited he was getting.

"On it," Sasuke said. His character strolled up to the figure crouched down on the floor, and blew a stinking hole in the back of the player's head.

"Game, set and match," he snickered, before lowering the controller into his lap and taking a long sigh of satisfied relief.

"Looks like you win again," Naruto said, laying back on his stomach and taking the opportunity now to run his hands through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke leaned into the touch a little, closing his eyes.

"I always win," he murmured in reply, turning to mush under Naruto's touch.

Naruto chuckled. "Not at everything."

"That doesn't count," Sasuke countered almost immediately. "I let you win when we fuck."

"If you say so." Naruto shuffled forward on his stomach, coming up so that his head was alongside Sasuke's, although suspended much higher above it. His hand that had previously been stroking Sasuke's hair now moved to cup his jaw, tanned fingers sliding over supple pale skin and forcing Sasuke to tilt his head back even more.

Sasuke's eyes found his, gazing up at him and reflecting that comfortable, happy feeling curling in Naruto stomach. A tiny smirk was quirking the corners of Sasuke's mouth.

"A kiss for the winner?" the blond asked, grinning as his other hand slid down to grip Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's fingers tightened a little on the controller still in his hands, and he licked his lips with badly concealed eagerness.

"If you must."

All too willing, Naruto obliged him.


End file.
